Luna Llena
by Clan Sakatomo
Summary: En las profundidades del bosque se alza con impotente presencia la Academia Luna Llena, ocultando tras sus muros un secreto que nunca debe ser revelado. U/A 100% Naruhina.


_**Luna Llena**_

**Desclaimer:** los personajes que aparecen en este fic no nos pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Salvo los OC.

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_**Flashback**_

**Summary: **Adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque se alza con impotente presencia la Academia Luna Llena, ocultando tras sus muros un secreto que nunca debe ser revelado.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

1502 – Roma.

Cuatro altas figuras con suaves capas cubriendo sus cuerpos se encontraban alrededor de una mesa con un pergamino abierto, una pluma y un tintero.

-sólo faltan las firmas para volver este tratado algo solido, mis queridos hermanos- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, entrelazando sus arrugados y gordos dedos sobre su regazo con un rosario de plata al cuello.

Una de las figuras que correspondía a un hombre agraciado de pacíficos y curiosos ojos dorados, fue el primero que se acerco a la mesa, cogió la pluma, hundió la punta en la tinta y firmo en la parte baja del pergamino.

Las otras dos figuras durante unos segundos no se movieron de sus sitios, procurando mantener cierta distancia entre ellos.

-este… tratado, ¿Qué sucedería si se incumpliera?- preguntó una hermosa mujer de rizada cabellera negra, observando con recelo al hombre de broncínea piel y ancha espalda, que estaba a su lado.

-mi bella e inmortal hermana, me temo que si alguien infringe lo que estamos haciendo, dios y yo mismo lo castigara con la extinción- explico el hombre del rosario esbozando una sonrisa.

La mujer lo examino con su profunda y astuta mirada carmesí, para luego acercarse a la mesa a firmar.

Todos en aquel capitolio hablaban en un perfecto latín, rodeados de imágenes santas que escenificaban la vida, muerte y resurrección de Cristo.

-espero se respeten **las líneas**- comenzó diciendo el hombre de ancha espalda mientras firmaba en el pergamino –los míos, incluyendo yo mismo no dudaremos en responder a una violación-

Se dio la vuelta y dedico una mirada de profundo odio a la mujer de ojos carmesí, quien no dudo en corresponderle de igual manera.

-tranquilizaos- dijo con voz pasiva el hombre de orbes doradas – no creemos más tensión de la que ya hay-

Ninguno pareció prestarle atención a sus sabias palabras.

-entonces, que Dios ampare nuestros caminos, proteja y bendiga este testimonio de paz- finalizo el anciano, haciendo la señal de la cruz mientras con el anillo plateado del dedo medio izquierdo implantaba el sello de "La Estrella de Cuatro Puntas" sobre la será caliente en aquel pergamino de increíble poder para aquellas cuatro figuras que representaban **Las Cuatro Bestias** del mundo.

* * *

487 años después

* * *

_**Danzando, cantando y riendo mientras pétalos caen**_

_**...Seré la princesa…**_

_**...Tendré lindas flores en la cabeza...**_

**_...Seré una hermosa princesa…_**

_**...Y comeré a los que no me quieran…**_

* * *

_**Voces lejanas felices.**_

_**...Mira papa, mira lo que hago… **_

_**…ese es mi hijo…**_

_**Mirada triste detrás de una ventana.**_

_**...¿qué ocurre?... **_

_**…nada…**_

_**...descuida nieto, muy pronto te sucederá… **_

_**…¿de verdad?...**_

_**...te lo prometo…**_

_**Una sonrisa fugaz.**_

* * *

11 años después

* * *

_**Un parpadeo de mirada vacía.**_

**_...¿es por el bien de todos?... _**

_**…por supuesto…**_

…_**¿será un beneficio para ellos?... **_

_**…se lo aseguro…**_

_**Tintineo de porcelana, olor a té Oolong.**_

_**...entendido, iré…**_

* * *

Finales de Julio

* * *

Nada. Ni un ruido, ni un suspiro.

Nada, era lo que había allí, sólo un solitario niño empapado por la lluvia que caía sin piedad, bajo el oscuro telón de la noche, siendo el único sonido, dando un fúnebre recital de luto, sin nadie especifico a quién recitar.

El viento hizo estremecer las hojas de los árboles, que se encontraban allí, siendo los únicos testigos de la soledad de aquel niño, de sucias ropas, únicamente con un diario de cuero en sus manos sin ninguna inscripción.

Un auto poco llamativo se paró frente al abandonado chico y bajando de aquel una mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños se acerco hasta el abandonado. Le hizo preguntas que el pequeño no atinaba a contestar, salvo una.

-¿cómo te llamas, cariño?-

-Sasuke… creo que ese es mi nombre- dijo mientras la mujer le abrigaba y metía dentro del auto.

Una vez dentro, los ojos del niño se posaron sobre la empapada cubierta del diario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A: buenas somos otra vez nosotras **Sakatomo-Kirumi** y **Mayura sakatomo 1 **escribiendo otra historia juntas!XDD muy pronto actualizaremos en todos nuestros fics (tanto los aparte como los juntos)**

**Tal vez este un poco confuso, pero por fis sigan la flecha y dejen mensajes con su opinión!**

**Chao hasta las actualizaciones! ;D**

**Sigue la flecha**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v


End file.
